PJO TRUTH OR D-D-D-DARE!
by River Wisdom 95
Summary: yeah its played out but I don't care its fun! :) so read if you like this kinda stuff and review if you have a good truth or a dare NO FLAMES! and MUST BE K DARES AND TRUTHS!
1. Annabeths a Pretty Kitty :3

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters it all belongs to Rick Riordan- River Wisdom 95**

**(this will mostly be in 3rd person...so...yeah)**

Percy Jackson was walking through camp looking for his girlfriend Annabeth Chase 'where is she?' he thought to him self and as he was walking he stopped when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like laughing coming from behind the Hermes cabin 'what the..?' he thought as he goes behind the cabin and sees his girlfriend laughing with his cousins and friends (ok his cousins are friends to but you get the point)

"hey what's going on?" asked Percy looking at the people who made up this group of laughing hyenas...there were The Stoll's, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarissa, and Grover shockingly enough they all stopped laughing and looked at Percy "uhhh..." was the intelligent reply he received

Percy narrowed his eyes "ok...what is going on" he asked as they all stood up and looked at each other and then pushed Annabeth foreword she glared at them and then turned back to him " well Seaweed Brain we where getting board and I was looking for you but I stopped when someone grabbed me from behind so I attacked but I saw it was Travis and I asked why he snuck up on me and he said that he wanted someone else to play truth or dare with him and Connor and I asked why he didn't just come up and ask me he said that it was more fun to sneak up on people so since I couldn't find you I figured why not so about five minutes later we had gotten Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Clarissa to play too"

"so...you've been playing truth or dare behind the Hermes cabin all day?" he questions and they all nod their heads he looks at Thalia " no offence Pinecone face but shouldn't you be with the hunters?" she shrugs and then reply's " lady Artemis gave me the week off for being such a hard working lieutenant" he nods and Travis speaks up "so Perc since your here how about you play with us?" he ask Percy thinks about it then shrugs

They all smile and sit back down in a circle...(left to right) Travis, Connor, Clarissa, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico "ok so who's first?" ask Grover everybody points to Percy he sighs "alright I'll go...Nico Tru-" "wait!" shouts Connor "we have to swear on the Styx to answer whatever question we're asked truthfully or have to do the punishment without complaining...too much" they all swear "so what's the punishment?" asked Nico "Put a mixture of lemon juice and salt in your mouth for 30 seconds" answered Travis with an evil grin

"Ewwww" said everyone but The Stoll's who high fived "your turn Percy!" they said "ok...Nico Truth or dare?" Nico stutters "I-I guess...truth?" he questions 'oh I feel bad for the kid' thought Percy "Have you ever lied in truth for truth or dare?" everyone groans at his question "no fair that was an easy question!" said Thalia Percy rolls his eyes and turns back to Nico "yes" he answers

"Annabeth Truth or dare?" he ask Annabeth thinks for a second "dare" she says "ok ummm...I dare you to say 'I'm a pretty kitty' after all your sentences for the rest of the day" Nico says and we all stare at him "what? what did I do?" he ask looking around "Why that I'm a Pretty Kitty?" guess who.

**AN: BYE! I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy this :) please review NO FLAMES!**


	2. Mustard mouth Thalia!

**I OWN NOTHING!- River Wisdom 95**

Nico looks at Annabeth "what I thought it was a good dare!" Thalia rolls her eyes "it was ok just your choice of words wasn't what we thought" she says "yeah we figured it would've been 'the dead is coming' or something like that.. I'm a pretty kitty" do I need to tell you who it is? (hint: its Annabeth!)

Nico "oh whatever lets just continue the game" he says irritated "ok...Thalia truth or dare I'm a pretty kitty?" Thalia thinks for a second knowing that Annabeth can be evil if she wants to be but she's not mad so..."dare" she says sitting up straighter but falters when Annabeth smiles evilly "I dare you to eat a teaspoon of mustard I'm a pretty kitty" Thalia pales "oh c'mon! you know I can't stand that stuff" *cough* chicken *cough* could be heard from the group and a call of 'wimp!' from Clarissa

Thalia growls "fine!" she says frustrated as she heads towards the big house to get the mustard "where do you think you're going we have the stuff right here" called Connor everyone looks at him like he's insane (according to his psychiatrist he is) even Travis is

Connor goes into his cabin and comes out with a bottle of mustard and a teaspoon "it was for a prank" he shrugs as Thalia comes back and Annabeth puts on the mustard and hands it to her "bone appetite I'm a pretty kitty" she says at Thalias glare...she takes a deep breath and then puts the teaspoon in her mouth and then throws it out on to the ground with the mustard still in her mouth

Everyone starts laughing as Thalia starts crying and dancing in a circle trying to swallow the mustard after a little bit she swallows finally then runs to her cabin and washes her mouth out after about 5 minutes of scrubbing, rinsing, and a whole tube of tooth paste she finally gets the mustard and taste out of her mouth

"I hate you Annabeth Chase" she says as she reclaims her spot in the circle next to her cousins "sorry Thals its all apart of the game I'm a pretty kitty" says a smirking Annabeth "ok then Chase Truth or Dare?" ask Thalia with an evil smile "children?" comes a call their all to familiar with as the old centaur comes around the corner "what are you all doing behind Hermes cabin?" he questions

"uhh...talking about...capture the flag strategies?" say more like questions Percy "oh...well as long as its nothing destructive then carry on with your planning" he says as he leaves after they see him gone they all breath a sigh of relief "ok... that was close" said Grover "agreed" says everyone "ok since Chiron knows that we're back here we should probably move to a different location I'm a pretty kitty" says Annabeth "we can continue at my cabin and switch every once and a while so people don't get suspicious" says Percy "what?" he ask as everyone stares at him

"you said something smart!" they all yell 'thanks a lot Grover!' he thinks "so? I have a brain ya know" he pouts " yeah but its full of kelp" says Thalia "ya punk you never use it so we forgot you had one" said Clarissa "whatever lets continue the game tomorrow cause Chiron already caught us so we should probably stop just incase. deal?" he ask "deal" says everyone else

"meet at my cabin after breakfast but don't draw attention" Percy says as everyone goes their separate way until tomorrow Thalia thinking of ways to get back at Annabeth. Nico dreading training. Clarissa ready to go kick some poor campers butt. Grover planning what to do when its his turn. The Stoll's who to prank next. Annabeth thinking about what Thalia could do to her and Percy thinking of making a list of truths and dares for his turn...he's gonna put his truth or dare experience to his advantage

**What's on Percy's list? How will Thalia get back at Annabeth? Will Nico survive training?!...find out in the next chapter! PEACE! ;)**


	3. Annabeth Einstein!

** I** **OWN NOTHING!-River Wisdom 95**

**p.s. please review**

**p.p.s be nice about it if you do! :)**

**p.p.p.s enjoy!**

It was a bright sunny day at Camp Half-Blood the sun was shinning, Apollo must be happy, the sky's are clear, Zeus must be calm right now, the grass and trees look greener, the nymphs must be extra happy, and the strawberry's look fresher, the satyrs must have worked hard for a day off, all in all it was a perfect and everyone was happy and it was quite with the campers just enjoying the weather and it was the perfect day.

THE END

:

:

:

JUST KIDDING!...the weather was nice and most of the campers were quiet and enjoying the weather but there where a select few who where being rowdy and heading to the Poseidon cabin to get their fellow player of this bunch and as they got to the door Thalia stepped up and pounded her fist on it as hard as she could "WAKEY WAKEY KELP HEAD! THE EARLY DEMIGOD GETS THE HYDRA!"(1)

You could hear a thud and a call of 'OW!' from inside and then some rustling for a minute and then the door opens to reveal Percy with brown khaki shorts that stop a little past his knees a camp t-shirt and dark blue convers high-tops with his hair pointing in all directions "hey guys...what are you doing here?" they all groan "seaweed brain! where here for truth or dare! we tried to find you after breakfast but you weren't there" Annabeth explains Percy rubs the back of his head nervously "yeah...I kind of came back here for a short nap and I fell asleep" he explains as everyone face palms

"whatever lets just get this over with punk" says Clarissa "ok...I, Perseus Jackson, Give Clarissa La Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo permission to enter the Poseidon cabin" when he finishes they all come in and sit in a circle the same way they where yesterday "ok swear on the same terms as yesterday" says Travis they all swear

"Who's turn was it yesterday?" ask Grover "mine" says Thalia she turns to Annabeth "Annabeth truth or dare?" Annabeth thinks for minute deciding what Thalia could do to her for pay back and decide to do "truth" she says Thalias smile falls 'danggit!' she thinks "ok what's the stupidest crush you've ever had" she ask just remembering what Annabeth told her when she was little "Albert Einstein" says Annabeth as red as a tomato

there is a beat of silence then everyone burst out laughing some are crying even! "oh my gods Annabeth why?!" asked Percy who was laughing and crying he was crylaughing! "I was 7! I thought he was smart! so excuse me!" yelled Annabeth as she smacked him with his pillow "ow..ow..ow..ok ok! stop" he says and takes away the pillow "you have the curse of Achilles that won't hurt!" said Nico

Percy glares "Percy?" he looks over at Annabeth "truth or dare?" she ask innocently "uhhh...truth?" he questions/answers "why do you have a list of truths and dares?" she ask holding up a notebook with 'TRUTHS AND DARES' written on the front of it "uhhh...cause I have stuff for my turn?" he says "then why is the first entry dated 5 years ago?" she ask showing him the page of truths and dares from when he was 11 "I might have had a little truth or dare obsession when I was younger" he says

**1- I thought of what they might say like the early bird gets the worm didn't seem right so I came up with that! :)**

**AN: should I put the gods in every once and a while? review and tell me! PEACE! ;)**


End file.
